


Láska nad kotlíkem

by Jane87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane87/pseuds/Jane87
Summary: Hermiona studuje lektvary na Salemské univerzitě v USA, a vzpomíná na svou lásku Rona. I když se rozešli, není schopna najít si nový vztah, dokud jednoho dne nepotká někoho, koho by zde vůbec nečekala a její život se úplně změní.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Povídka je hotová, jedná se o přemístění na nové stránky z důvodu ukončení originálních stránek. Probíhá korekce, takže postupně vložím všechny kapitoly a jiné mé povídky.

1\. kapitola

„Rone, ale já tam pojedu. Je to prestižní škola. Jen tak každý se tam nedostane,“ křičela na něj přes celé Doupě.

„Jenomže je to až v Americe a na DVA roky. Nikdo, kdo tam nestuduje, se tam nedostane. Celá ta univerzita je odříznutá od zbytku světa.“

„Je to příležitost jednou za život. Každý, kdo ji vystuduje, je jeden z nejlepších a nejuznávanějších odborníků ve svém oboru.“ Ani nevěděla, kolikrát už tuhle debatu, nebo spíš hádku, absolvovali. Její argumenty, že chce taky uskutečnit svůj sen, pro něho nejsou důležité. Nebo spíš, že ho chce uskutečnit právě na Salemské univerzitě v Americe je ten velký problém. Že si nemůže vybrat jinou školu a blíž.

„Ty se taky učíš bystrozorem. Někdy si zmizíš na týden a nikdo o tobě nic neví. Za ty dva roky by ses stal bystrozorem a já dokončila školu a byli bychom zase spolu. Jsou to jenom dva roky, to rychle uteče, ani nebudeme vědět jak. Já budu zavalena učením a ty tréninky. Ani nám to nepřijde, že je to tak dlouho.“ 

„Jenže to je týden, co jsem pryč a nejsme spolu. Dva roky jsou úplně něco jiného. Za tu dobu se může stát cokoli.“

„A tím myslíš co? Že si tam najdu někoho jiného, když nebudeš se mnou. Jestli si to vážně myslíš, tak to mě asi vůbec neznáš.“

„Může se to stát. Budeš tam s nimi zavřená, nikoho jiného neuvidíš. Rychle se stane, že se ti bude někdo líbit.“

„Tak jestli mi nevěříš už teď, tak bude nejlepší, když se rozejdeme. Aspoň nebudu mít výčitky svědomí, že jsem tě podvedla, když si tam podle tebe někoho rychle najdu.“ 

„No tak to bude nejlepší. Aspoň se budu soustředit na svou kariéru a ne na tebe a na všechny ty kluky, kterými budeš obklopena.“

„Fajn.“ Pěkně rozrušená se přemístila na Grimmauldovo náměstí 12, kde od konce války bydlela s Harrym. Schoulila se s Křivonožkou v náručí do postele a tiše plakala.

Uplynul už rok, co proběhla tato hádka, ale stále ji bylo smutno, když si na ni vzpomněla. Samozřejmě, že Rona milovala, aspoň tenkrát, ale nedokázala mu odpustit, že měl o ní tak špatné mínění, že by ho tak lehce podvedla. Kdyby zůstali spolu i přes její studia, nikdy by si nikoho jiného nenašla, tolik ho milovala. Jenže nezůstali, ale ona stejně neměla nikoho tolik ráda jako ho. Všichni tady byli jen její kamarádi, i když jeden by stál o něco víc. Zatřásla hlavou, aby vyhnala všechny chmurné vzpomínky. Ležela na posteli ve své ložnici a sbírala poslední zbytky energie, které bude na dnešní „lov“ na přísady do lektvarů potřebovat. 

Její soukromé komnaty se skládaly z malé ložnice, o trošičku větší společenské místnosti a laboratoře, která byla dvakrát větší než ostatní dvě místnosti dohromady. Společenská místnost byla laděna ve světle hnědém dřevě a to ji dodávalo příjemnou atmosféru. Prostředku místnosti dominovala pohovka, křeslo a malý konferenční stůl v kaštanové barvě. Naproti pohovky stál obrovský krb, který sloužil jenom jako zdroj tepla a světla, protože jako všechny ostatní krby v komnatách studentů, nebyl připojený do letaxové sítě. Fotografie rodičů, Harryho, Rona a jí, pořízené během školních let v Bradavicích, byly jedinou připomínkou jejího minulého života, s výjimkou Křivonožky, který pohodlně spal v křesle. Ráda by měla víc věcí, jenomže vše nechala doma, když se vydala s kluky na cestu za viteály. Během války byl její domov sežehnut plameny, když se Voldemort rozhodl zničit všechny kouzelníky nečistého původu, a s domem bylo zničeno i vše, co v něm nechala. Její rodiče válku přežili, ale bez jakékoli vzpomínky, že měli dceru Hermionu. Před honem na viteály jim změnila paměť a poslala do Austrálie, žít cizí život. Jak ráda by je našla a vrátila vše do starých kolejí. Ale dřív než se za nimi vydala, přišla nabídka na studium na univerzitě, a lepší volbou pro návrat jejich vzpomínek a dcery byl až po ukončení studia. Stejně si na ni nepamatují a proč je trápit dvěmi roky čekáním na dceru, než vystuduje. Dalším nábytkem v místnosti byly knihovny. Každé volné místo bylo zabrané knihovnami a knihami o lektvarech pro začátečníky až po ty nejnáročnější lektvary. I když byla typickou Nebelvírkou, její ložnice spíš napovídala o vlastníkovi pocházejícím ze Zmijozelu. Tmavě zelené povlečení postele, závěsy téže barvy, jemně prošité stříbrnými vlákny a tmavá skříň. Ne, že by to byl její záměr, ale tmavší barvy ji vždy dokázaly zaručeně uspat. 

S mírným povzdechem vstala z postele, posbírala si věci a vydala se za Jeremym.

„Hermiono, no konečně. Už jsem si myslel, že jsi na to zapomněla.“ Jeremy na ní čekal ve vstupní hale univerzity a usmíval se. Jeho modré oči zářily jiskřičkami, které se tam objevily vždy, když se díval na ní.

„Jak bych mohla zapomenout. Dva dny jsem ředitele přemlouvala, aby mi to povolil, že ty přísady potřebuji hned, a ne až za měsíc kdy přijdou. A taky bude fajn na chvíli vypadnout z tohohle místa.“

„To je taky pravda. Pomalu mi tady z toho jde hlava kolem. Změna bude fajn. I když nevím, jestli ta bažina a prudce jedovaté rostliny a bůhví co ještě, bude lepší. Nebezpečí si užiji i tady.“

Zasmála se. „Prosím tě, jaké nebezpečí zažiješ na této škole. Možná tak akorát, když ti bouchne kotlík. To je tak všechno. Tohle bude něco jiného, vytrhne nás to ze stereotypu. Bude zábava, uvidíš.“

„Když budu s tebou, tak to zábava určitě bude.“

Úsměv ji zmizel z tváře a nahradil jej smutný pohled. „Jeremy… já… víš, že tě mám ráda… ale jen….“

Zvedl ruku, aby zastavil její příval slov. „Jo já vím, jen kamarád. Už jsi mi to říkala. Nebudeme na to teď myslet. Teď máme na starosti něco jiného. Sbírání jedovatých rostlin, kuchání žab a nevím co ještě.“  
Rozesmála se a chytila ho za ruku „No tak to vážně zní jako zábava, už se nemůžu dočkat,“ a oba je přemístila.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermiona se vydala na sběr květin a lov žab.

2\. kapitola

Brodili se po pás ponořeni v zatuchlé a páchnoucí bažině, jen aby se dostali ke květům jedné z velmi jedovatých rostlin, které potřebuje do svého výzkumu.

„Hermiono, jsi si jistá, že ty rostliny rostou tady? Už čtyři hodiny se tu plazíme skrz celou bažinu a žádnou jsme neviděli. Ne že by mě to nebavilo, ale takovou zábavu jsem si teda nepředstavoval.“

„A co sis představoval? Víš stejně dobře jako já, že ta rostlina roste jen v okolí bažin a že se špatně hledá. Když ji zahlédneš, už z ní nesmíš spustit oči, pomalu nemůžeš ani mrknout, jinak ti zase zmizí.“ Věděla, že bude chvíli trvat, než ji najdou, ale už i ona toho měla dost.

„Jo já vím, tak se nezlob. Jenom jsme si to mohli nechat až na konec. Nejprve chytit ty žáby a pak teprve jít na ty rostliny.“

„Ne, nemohli. Chytají se nejlíp o půlnoci a ještě k tomu za úplňku, což je dneska večer, a jsou vábeny vůni květin, a tyhle mají velmi silnou kořeněnou vůni, tak to půjde ještě líp. Teda jestli ty kytky do té doby najdeme. A já jich potřebuji dost a s tou kytkou jich chytíme hodně. Aspoň vyřeším oba problémy najednou. Tak už nezdržuj a hledej.“

„Víš, že jsi někdy dost panovačná. Že jsem s tebou vůbec šel, takhle jsem si to vůbec nepředstavoval.“

To už bylo i na Hermionu dost. Bažina, zima a vzpomínka na hádku s Ronem. Už to nemohla dál snášet. „Tak když se ti to nelíbí, klidně se můžeš vrátit. Já si je najdu sama. Však se tě nikdo neprosil, ať jdeš se mnou. Jestli sis myslel, že to bude třeba rande, tak to ses přepočítal.“

„Hermiono…já, promiň. Já nemyslel, že to bude rande. Promiň, že jsem vyletěl, ale už mě tohle místo ničí.“

„Taky mi promiň, já… dneska není můj den. Neměla jsem si špatnou náladu vylívat na tobě. Raději budeme hledat ty rostliny.“ Mile se usmála, ale nebylo to od srdce.

Další půlhodinu prolézali zákoutí bažiny a hledali stopy po rostlinách. Když už to chtěla odvolat, že raději půjdou pro ty žáby, tak je zahlédla.

„Jeremy, už je vidím. Stoupni si za mě a dávej pozor, kam šlapu. Jestli je znovu ztratím, tak asi někoho prokleju.“ 

Hermiona s Jeremym v zádech se prodírala bažinou, hypnotizovala květiny před sebou a modlila se k Merlinovi, ať už je z téhle díry pryč. Rostlina měla nádherné červené květy, které se vůbec nehodily do prostředí bažin, ve kterém rostly.

„Dobře už jsme u nich. Utrhnu první květ a dám ti přivonět, abys je taky viděl, a pomůžeš mi se sbíráním.“ Pomalu vytahovala nůž z batohu a opatrně odřezávala květ, aby se nedotkla listů, které byli prudce jedovaté. Člověk po otravě do deseti minut ztrácí vědomí a do hodiny umírá. I když měla protijed, žáhnutí není nic příjemného. 

Následující hodinu sbírali a ukládali květy do lahví, aby si zachovali vůni a čerstvost, než je pořádně uskladní.

„Fajn, to bychom měli, teď jdeme na ty žáby. Máme ještě necelou hodinu, než bude půlnoc.“

Přemístili se na nové místo, které se od toho prvního skoro ničím nelišilo. Tedy až na to, že bahna měli pouze po kotníky. Našli si místo, odkud budou mít dobrý výhled na květiny, které rozprostřeli na velký kámen uprostřed močálu, a čekali. 

Jeremy si pomyslel, že být to na jiném místě, tak by tato situace byla nesmírně romantická. Být sám s dívkou, která se mu náramně líbila. Jenže ani Měsíc v úplňku, vůně květin ani kvákání žab mu nepomůžou, protože dívka vedle něj o něho nestojí. Stojí o přítele, se kterým se rozešla, než přišla studovat sem. Nechápal ho, jak se s ní mohl rozejít. Byla krásná a inteligentní. Kdyby si vybrala ho, nikdy by ji už nepustil. Dívek jako ona je jenom pár. 

Už zbývalo pouze čtvrt hodiny, když se najednou ze všech koutků bažiny začaly ozývat nádherné žabí písně. Žáby se začaly přibližovat za květy a byla to nádherná podívaná. Měnily barvy z jasně světle zelené na temně hnědočervenou, tlapičky měly jasně žluté či oranžové, zadní nohy zespod modré a bříško bílé a temně červené oči. Svou schopností spíše připomínaly chameleóna než žábu, a to ji jen přidávalo na půvabu a na magických schopnostech, které potřebovali do lektvarů. 

„Dobře Jeremy, teď opatrně, přivolávej jednu po druhé“, Hermiona zúkolovala Jeremyho a hned už sama přivolávala žáby. „Accio Agalychnis“. Jednu za druhou je umisťovali do připravené bedny. Za pár minut měli potřebované množství nasbírané a chtěli se vydat na zpáteční cestu, když Hermiona zakopla a spadla přímo do bažiny.

„Sakra, já se na to můžu,“ snažila se dostat zpátky na nohy, ale kořeny bažinných keřů se ji zapletly do noh a než se nadála, skončila v bažině znovu. Pokrytá od hlavy až k patě zeleným slizem vrhala vražedné pohledy na Jeremyho, který se jejímu výkonu škodolibě smál. 

„Že bys mi pomohl, ale to ne, ty se budeš raději smát a mě tu necháš, ať se trápím.“ 

„Dobře, dobře, tak pojď.“ Pomohl ji na nohy, kouzlem ji očistil od nánosu slizu a společně se přemístili zpět do školy.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. kapitola

Vešla do svých komnat a zamířila do laboratoře. Jak ráda by si dala koupel a zbavila se všech hrůz, které se jí ten večer podařily, ale ta musela počkat. Nejprve se musí postarat o přísady do lektvarů.   
Laboratoř byla nejtemnější místnost z celých komnat. Černé kameny na podlaze, černé dřevo na stěnách a ebenový nábytek. Police zaplněné lahvemi se sušenými škorpióny, tarantulemi, kořeny Scvrklofíku, dračí kůží, drápy z Hipogryfa a dalšími přísadami, které musí být v každé laboratoři lektvaristy.   
Připravila si pracovní stůl a jala se krájet, drtit a sušit listy těžce vydobytých rostlin. Pilně se soustředila na svou práci, takže si nevšimla nebezpečí, které číhalo ve sklenicích s květy. Natáhla se pro další květ, když ucítila pálivou bolest v ruce. Vyděšeně se poohlédla po příčině bolesti a spatřila zelený list v záplavě červené barvy. Na malou chvíli ochromena tím, co vidí, zůstala zkoprněle stát. Po chvíli ji její logické myšlení vytrhlo ze zamyšlení a spěchala pro protijed, který měla na protější polici. Malátným krokem se přibližovala k lektvaru, když se jí začalo zaostřovat vidění.   
„Tak to je špatný, hodně špatný. Hermiono klid,“ okřikla se „to zvládneš, ještě pár kroků.“ Už lahvičku držela v ruce, když se propadla do tmy. 

\---

S mírným mravenčením v celém těle se probrala ve známé místnosti, i když si najednou nemohla uvědomit, co za místnost to je. Pokusila se otevřít oči, ale rychle je zavřela, když začaly bolet, jako by ji do nich někdo píchal nožem. 

„Hermi, konečně jsi vzhůru, tolik jsem se bál. Jak ti je?“ Otočila se směrem, odkud vycházel Jeremyho vystrašený hlas.

„Je mi fajn, teda až na to, že mi brní celé tělo, do očí mi někdo zařezává žiletky a nic nevidím. Kde to vlastně jsem? Nějak si to nemůžu vybavit.“

„Jsi na ošetřovně. A neboj, to brnění, slepota i bolest očí za chvíli přejde, je to následek jedu z listu rostlin, které jsme sbírali.“

„Jo já vím. Jak jsem se sem vlastně dostala? Poslední co si pamatuji, je bolest v ruce a snaha dostat se k protijedu a pak jenom tma.“

„No, potom, co jsme se vrátili z naší výpravy, jsme šli každý do svých komnat. Šel jsem se vysprchovat a potom za tebou, protože jsem věděl, že určitě nepočkáš do rána, a začneš přísady hnedka zpracovávat. Ještě, že jsem to udělal. Našel jsem tě ve tvojí laboratoři v bezvědomí, s lektvarem v ruce. Hned jsem ho poznal. Nalil jsem ti ho do úst a odnesl tě sem. Strašně jsem se o tebe bál. Byla si smrtelně bledá, myslel jsem, že jsem přišel pozdě.“ V jeho hlase slyšela nesmírnou bolest a starost o její zdraví. 

„Jsem ráda, že mě tak dobře znáš. Kdybys nepřišel, už bych teď byla mrtvá. Děkuji.“

Chytl ji ruku a mírně stisknul, „Nevím, co bych tu bez tebe dělal. Nechám tě teď odpočívat a stavím se později.“ Políbil ji na čelo a vyšel z ošetřovny. 

Přemýšlela nad tím, co se teď stalo. Políbil ji. I když jen na čelo, ale i tak. Nic na to neřekla, snad si nebude myslet, že má šanci ji získat. Sakra proč to udělal, všechno jen komplikuje. S povzdechem se zavrtala zpátky do peřin a ponořila se do snů.

\---

„A ty jeho oči. Černé jako noc.“ 

„A ta jeho impozantní chůze. Asi jsem se zamilovala.“ 

„Hele, já ho viděla první.“ Probudily ji hlasy jejích přítelkyň, které se určitě rozplývaly nad svým novým objevem.

Sally a Susan si byly strašně podobné. Kdo je neznal, myslel by si, že jsou to dvojčata. Stejné dlouhé černé vlasy, šedá barva očí, menší postava. I povahově si byly velmi podobné. Energické a trochu ztřeštěné. Byly nerozlučné kamarádky, teda dokud nepřišlo na kluky, to se pak proklínaly na každém kroku, ale záhadně to vždycky trvalo jen něco přes hodinu a brzo to přešlo. Vždy se jím líbil stejný kluk a jak je vidět, i teď se zakoukaly do toho samého. 

Hermiona se posadila na posteli, aniž by si ji všimly. „Tak, kdo je váš nynější objev?“ zeptala se a konečně je vytrhla z pění ód na neznámého. 

„Jéé, Mio, nechtěly jsme tě vzbudit.“ Omlouvaly se obě zároveň. 

„To je dobrý. Tak co ten objev.“ 

„Kdybys ho viděla. Přijel včera večer, ale viděly jsme ho až dneska na snídani. Není to vyložený krasavec, ale ty jeho oči.“ Susan si povzdechla a zasněně na něj vzpomínala. 

„Je na něm něco zvláštního, takového tajemného.“ Pokračovala Sally. 

„Však ho určitě uvidíš na večeři. Ošetřovatelka říkala, že až se vzbudíš, můžeš už odejít a je akorát sedm. Doufám, že tam bude, protože na obědě nebyl, snad nedrží hladovku.“ 

„A není to žádný student, je asi tak o dvacet let starší a to ho jen dělá zajímavějším.“ 

„Ředitel říkal, že přijel, aby se věnoval svému výzkumu, a že potřebuje klid, tak ať ho nikdo nevyrušuje.“ 

„Neříkal, jak se jmenuje a my jsme ochotné si o něm všechno zjistit a hlavně ho ulovit. To bychom se na to podívaly, aby nepodlehl.“ Skákaly si do řeči, ale Hermioně to bylo jedno, už si na to zvykla. Docela jí připomínaly Freda s Georgem. 

„Tak to abychom šly, ještě ho prošvihneme.“ Pomalu se vyhrabala z postele, odešla se převléct a mohly se vydat do síně, kde se podávalo jídlo. Dělalo jí to trochu potíže, protože viděla ještě trochu rozmazaně, ale lepšilo se to. 

Byly zrovna před dveřmi, když se Susan se Sally zastavily a zůstaly zírat za jeden ze sloupů, který byl ve vstupní hale. Vrátila se k nim a zeptala se. 

„Co se děje? Na co tak koukáte?“ 

Susan se vzpamatovala první. „To byl on, běž se rychle podívat, možná ho uvidíš, jak jde dovnitř druhými dveřmi.“ 

„Proč? Když šel dovnitř tak ho uvidím tam.“ Obě se na ni ostře podívaly, jen si povzdechla a rázně vyrazila ke sloupu. Zrovna zacházela za roh, když do něčeho narazila, ztratila rovnováhu a spadla.

Podívala se na postavu, se kterou se střetla a oči se jí hrůzou rozšířily. Raději by čelila rozzuřenému vlkodlakovi, než černé postavě před sebou.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. kapitola

Mistr lektvarů seděl v ředitelně a čekal na příchod nové Bradavické ředitelky, která si ho sem z nepochopitelných důvodů pozvala, i když měl neblahé tušení, co po něm bude chtít. Naposledy byl v této místnosti, když byl sám ředitel. Jistě, byl dosazen na Voldemortův příkaz, poté co zabil Albuse Brumbála, ale on nikdy nestál o to jim být. A proč taky. To zbytečné papírování, řešení problémů, které ta banda tupců, jimž se říká studenti, způsobí, nekonečné porady s profesorským sborem a nehorázné vměšování Ministerstva kouzel. Pravda, za Voldemortovy vlády papírování i zásahy ze strany ministerstva ustaly, ale tupohlavci tady byli pořád a porady s kolektivem naštvaných profesorů, kteří ho vinili ze smrti Brumbála, taky nebyly procházkou růžovým sadem. Ne, že by se někdy růžovým sadem procházel. Tak tady teď sedí a čeká, až se ředitelka uráčí přijít. 

S hlasitým bouchnutím dveří vešla do ředitelny udýchaná Minerva McGonagallová. „Omlouvám se Severusi, ale je tu teď blázinec. To víš, za dva týdny začíná nový školní rok a ještě po ročním uzavření Bradavic, tak toho máme moc,“ usadila se do křesla, „nedáš si čaj, nebo něco sladkého,“ ozvalo se jen tlumené zavrčení. „No tak asi ne, jak vidím.“ 

„Jak se ti daří, už je všechno v pořádku?“

„Doufám, že jsi mě nepozvala jenom proto, abys zjistila můj zdravotní stav, to můžu rovnou odejít,“ zavrčel. 

Povzdech. „Stále stejný, tak to budeš v naprostém pořádku. Ale ne, kvůli tomu jsem tě nepozvala. Jak už jsem říkala, máme tady menší blázinec, hrad ještě není zcela opraven, chybějí některá bezpečnostní kouzla a chybí nám profesoři.“ 

No jak by si to Severus nemyslel. 

„Severusi, byla bych nesmírně ráda, kdyby ses vrátil na své minulé místo učitele lektvarů. Máš na to kvalifikaci i praxi, a je jen málo…“ další její přemlouvání Mistr razantně zarazil. 

„Ne Minervo! Nedostaneš mě sem. Konečně mám od všech pokoj, no ještě se zbavit Holoubkové a budu ho mít od všech, tak se nehodlám vrátit sem a být pohlcen hordou nových řvoucích usmrkanců, nebo omezenců, kteří se uplynulý rok flákali ještě víc než všechny roky předtím a snažit se jim narvat do hlavy všechny vědomosti, co ztratili, i když tam žádné i tak neměli,“ podotkl svým sarkastickým hlasem. 

Minerva se ale nehodlala vzdát, tlačila na něj z jiné strany. „A co kdybych ti nabídla místo učitele Obrany proti černé magii, zatím je taky neobsazené.“

Jenom se ušklíbl. „Snažíš se aplikovat zmijozelské způsoby? Měla bys to zkoušet na těch svých milovaných Nebelvírech,“ poslední slovo vyslovil z jasnou nechutí, „a ne na Zmijozela.“ 

„To nejsou žádné zmijozelské způsoby, dobrý učitel lektvarů se shání dost těžko a učitelé obrany se většinou vždycky najdou, i když jejich kvality nejsou nijak ohromné, ale to jistě víš.“ Severus jenom posměšně odfrkl. 

„A taky vím, že nikde nepracuješ, i když nabídek jsi měl nespočet, tak si jenom říkám, na co vlastně čekáš.“

„Minervo!“ nebezpečně zavrčel, „už jsem ti říkal, že do mých osobních věcí ti nic není. A to, že nikde nepracuji, neznamená, že nemám co dělat.“

„O tom nepochybuji, jen bych ráda věděla, co děláš, že jsi na žádnou z nabídek nepřistoupil.“ 

Podíval se na ní zpoza přivřených víček. Jestli jí to neřekne, bude ho tu držet do konce života. Ženská jedna, to určitě pochytila od Albuse. Rezignovaně si povzdechl.

„Jestli to potřebuješ vědět, abys mohla klidně spát, tak pracuji na svém výzkumu, který jsem tak dlouho zanedbával,“ pohybem ruky zastavil příval výmluv, kterými ho chtěla přesvědčovat, že to by mohl i tady, „a za týden opouštím Británii, abych mohl pracovat v klidu a neřeknu ti, kam jdu, stejně mě nenajdeš, když nebudu chtít a já rozhodně chtít nebudu.“

Rozhostilo se ticho, kdy Minerva přemýšlela jak ho tady zadržet, ale věděla, že je to marný boj. Jediný, kdo by ho mohl přesvědčit, je Albus a ten jí nepomůže. Podřimuje si ve svém portrétu, i když by dala ruku do ohně, že poslouchá. Jestli se neozval do této doby, tak souhlasí se Severusem. 

Poraženě promluvila. „Dobře, jak vidím, tak s tebou nehnu. Můžu ti jedině popřát, ať ti výzkum dobře půjde a ať se brzo vrátíš.“ S jejími slovy se zvednul a mířil ke krbu, aby už mohl konečně vypadnout. 

„Ale Severusi, kdyby sis to rozmyslel, tak víš kde mě najdeš. Budeme rádi, když se k nám vrátíš,“ slabě se usmála.

Zastavil se a jízlivým hlasem řekl: „Nečekej, že se to v brzké době stane, spíš bych řekl, že nikdy. Sbohem Minervo.“ Vstoupil do krbu a pohltily ho zelené plameny.

„Nashle Severusi, však ty se vrátíš,“ zašeptala do zelených plamenů.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. kapitola

Poslední rok byl pro Severuse dost náročný. Přežil Závěrečnou bitvu, ale skončil na osm měsíců u Sv. Munga. Nagini, Voldemortův mazlíček, ho uštknul a měl ho zabít, ale on přežil. Nechápal to. Ani s možností přežití nepočítal. Věděl, že zemře. Modlil se za rychlou smrt. Ale místo toho skončil ve spalující agonii z jedu, který se mu usadil v těle. První měsíce ho sžíraly halucinace všech chyb, které ve svém životě udělal. Potyčka s Poberty a urážka Lily nadávkou mudlovská šmejdka. Přijetí Znamení zla. Očistné procesy, jak Voldemort nazýval vyvražďování nečistých kouzelníků. Sdělení Voldemortovi Proroctví o Vyvoleném. Smrt Lily a Pottera. Azkaban. Zesměšňování Pottera ve škole. Návrat k Voldemortovi a nové očistné procesy. Přistoupení na zabití Albuse, jediného přítele. 

Když už mohl konečně normálně myslet, zasypali ho úředníci z ministerstva. Během jeho léčení se dostali na povrch informace o jeho špionáži u Voldemorta, pravý důvod proč zabil Brumbála a jak svými činy přispěl k vítězství strany Světla. Samozřejmě si to u něho museli ověřit. Nestačili jim důkazy v podobě jeho vzpomínek, které zanechal Potterovi, činu, kterého nesmírně litoval, ale zároveň byl za něho i rád, ani výpověď portrétu Albuse Brumbála. Museli si být jistí, že byl skutečně na jejich straně. A pak tu byli novináři v čele s otravnou Ritou Holoubkovou. Otravovali ho každý den, dokud jim to nový Ministr kouzel nezakázal. Nestál se jim nikdo jiný, než Kingsley Pastorek. Konečně první člověk s mozkem oproti jeho předchůdcům. Následovaly týdny rehabilitací nepoužívaných svalů, až po vytoužených osmi měsících mohl nemocnici konečně opustit. 

Ani po návratu do svého domu zájem o jeho osobu nepolevil, možná ještě víc vzrostl. Každý novinář v zemi s ním chtěl udělat rozhovor, zjistit důvod, jak dokázal tak dlouho Voldemorta obelhávat, lhát mu do očí, že je věrný jemu a ne Brumbálovi. Jaké to pro něho bylo, když mu Brumbál přikázal, aby ho zabil. Jestli je pravda, že Harryho Pottera vždycky chránil. Stěží se ovládal, aby je neproklel. Potter se s ním chtěl už mnohokrát setkat a promluvit si o vzpomínkách, které mu ukázal, ale Severus o tom mluvit vůbec nechtěl. Do nemocnice za ním nechodil, ale objevil se hned první den, kdy ho propustili. Nepustil ho přes práh domu. Zkoušel to dva týdny, třetí už nezačal. Severus se rozhodl, že opustí Británii, alespoň dokud neopadne povyk, který kolem něho nastal.

Vydal se na Salemskou univerzitu v Americe, aby se mohl v klidu věnovat svému výzkumu, a kde nebude nikdo, kdo by ho znal a hlavně žádný Nebelvír, ať už Minerva nebo Potter. Jenže to netušil, že osud má pro něho jiné plány.


	6. Chapter 6

6\. kapitola

Severus dorazil na Salemskou univerzitu brzo ráno a i když protestoval, ředitel ho představil studentům, ale jméno jim neřekl, to nikdo vědět nemusí. Sdělil jim, aby ho nikdo neobtěžoval, že provádí výzkum, proto potřebuje klid. Prolétl pohledem síní a potěšilo ho, že nikoho z nich neučil, ale taky kdo z Bradavic by studoval lektvary, když na ně byli všichni tupí jak horští troly. No možná jedna dvě výjimky, ale i tak tady nebyli. Všiml si pohledů, které na něho vrhaly dvě tmavovlásky a horlivě o něčem diskutovaly. Rozhodl se tím nezabývat. 

Spěšně snědl snídani a vydal se do svých nových komnat. Vypadaly stejně, jako když se tady učil. Ložnice s obývací částí a obrovská laboratoř se sprchou pro případné rychlé smytí nebezpečných lektvarů při náhlých nehodách. Důkladně zkontroloval zásoby přísad do lektvarů, seřadil si je podle svých potřeb a zjistil, že některé přísady, které bude potřebovat, chybí. Musí se optat ve hlavních skladu, byly to jedny z nejdůležitějších přísad do jeho výzkumu. Pohlédl na hodiny, kontrola přísad mu zabrala víc času, než předpokládal. Bylo pár minut před šestou, uvědomil si, že vynechal oběd a měl docela hlad. Nevýhodou tohoto místa byla nezbytnost jíst jídlo se všemi v určitou dobu. Měli zde jen pár domácích skřítků a ti byli dost zaneprázdněni a málo, který lektvarista si někoho pouštěl do blízkosti své laboratoře. Hold nemůže mít všechno.

Byl před dveřmi do síně, když se ze dveří vyřítila skupinka studentů, rozhodl se pro vstup druhými dveřmi. Procházel kolem sloupu, když do něho někdo vrazil, udržel balanc, ale osoba, která do něho narazila, takové štěstí neměla. Měl na jazyku sarkastickou poznámku, když najednou ztuhl šokem. Ta osoba, znal ji, jeden z lidí, kterého už nechtěl nikdy vidět. Grangerová. Nesnesitelná šprtka a přítelkyně Pottera a Weasleyho. Dívala se na něho s hrůzou v očích. Taky ho tady nečekala, pomyslel si. Bez jediného slova se otočil a odcházel cestou, kterou měl v úmyslu jít poprvé. 

Zatracená Grangerová! To nemohl mít klid ani tady! Ještě má možnost odejít. Ne, vypadalo by to, že se bojí. Však s ní nemusí vůbec přijít do kontaktu, kromě společných jídel, které ho začali rozčilovat ještě víc. 



Hermiona hleděla na Snapea jako na přízrak. To není možné, co ten tady dělá? V tu chvíli si uvědomila, že do něj vrazila. Merline! Narazila do něho, to nepřežije! Ne, že to přežila, ale neslyšela ani žádnou poznámku, které jsou u něho obvyklé. Prostě se otočil a s typickým zavířením pláště odešel do síně. 

„Hermiono! Jsi v pořádku? Hermiono!“

Pořád byla v šoku z nenadálého setkání, že se nemohla pohnout. Uvědomila si, že ji někdo volá. Protřepala hlavou a vstala ze země, na které pořád seděla. „Jo, je mi fajn.“

„To určitě. Vypadala jsi, jako bys viděla ducha,“ mluvila Sally. „Ale zatím jsi viděla jenom toho nového. No není úžasný.“

Úžasný! Ony si myslí, že je Snape úžasný. „CO?“

Hermiona se utápěla ve svých myšlenkách a nevnímala jejich ódy na Snape. Ale i ona sama se ním zabývala. Z přemýšlení ji vytrhla Sally. „Kouká na tebe.“ Roztěkaně se rozhlížela po síni a hledala člověka, který se na ní dívá. I když měla tušení, kdo jim může být. Nemýlila se. Snape ji pozoroval přivřenýma očima. Jejich oči se setkali, měřili se navzájem. Po chvíli to nevydržela a sklopila zrak. 

„Pořád na tebe kouká. Jestli se mu líbíš, tak tě budeme muset asi proklít,“ prohlásila sladce Susan.

„CO? Ne, ne, nelíbím se mu,“ protestovala Hermiona.

„Něčím si ho musela zaujmout, když se na tebe pořád dívá a myslím, že to nebylo tím, že ses mu válela pod nohama,“ poznamenala Sally.

Nechtěla to rozebírat, vysvětlovat odkud ho zná, kdo to je. Samotné jí říkaly, že ho ředitel jménem nepředstavil, určitě měl důvod, proč to nechtěl zmiňovat. Ale jak je zná, budou naléhat, dokud nepodlehne, nebo z toho nezešílí. 

„No…“ dávala si na čas, věděla, že to zpustí řadu otázek, „znám ho z Anglie.“

„CO?“ „Kdo to je?“ „Jak důvěrně ho znáš?“ „Nevíš, na čem pracuje?“ „Je sám?“ „Byl vždycky tak tajemný?“ 

Koukala na ně s vytřeštěnýma očima, tolik otázek, a hlavně osobních. Do čeho se to zase pustila. Měla zatloukat, ani se nezmínit, že ho někdy viděla.

Už se chystala odpovědět, když za sebou slyšela hlas. „Koho má Hermiona znát?“ Jeremy se připojil k jejich stolu, tázavě se díval na přítomné u stolu.

„Toho nového. Pořád na ní kouká. A ona, že se znají z Anglie. Tak nás zajímá, jak moc ho zná a kdo to vlastně je,“ odpověděla Sally.

Koukl se na Severuse a vůbec se mu nelíbil pohled, který házel k jejich stolu a hlavně k Hermioně. A už vůbec se mu nelíbilo, že by s ním mohla Hermiona kdysi něco mít.

„Neřekla jsem, že se známe nějak důvěrně nebo tak, jen že ho znám z Anglie.“

„Tak jak ho teda znáš. To to máme z tebe tahat po kousíčcích. Řekni všechno najednou a budeš to mít z krku.“

„Byl to můj profesor lektvarů v Bradavicích. Jiný vztah než profesor a student mezi námi nebyl.“

„Profesor. Nevypadá na profesora.“

„No spíš vypadá na nějakého kriminálníka,“ Hermiona se podívala na Jeremyho, který propaloval Snapea nepřátelským pohledem. 

„Možná tak vypadá, ale žádný kriminálník to není, já bych spíš naopak řekla, že je to hrdina, ale asi by mě zabil, kdyby mě to slyšel říkat,“ ostře se ozvala na Jeremyho poznámku.

„Hrdina? To zní ještě zajímavěji. Co udělal, že je z něj ten hrdina a jak se jmenuje, to jsi ještě neřekla,“ naléhaly holky.

„Jmenuje se Severus Snape.“

„Snape. Snape. To jméno mi něco připomíná, ale nemůžu si vzpomenout. No taky to je dlouho, co jsem byl mezi lidmi, ale i tak, je mi hrozně povědomé. Jako by se o něm někde psalo, ohledně nějaké hrozné události, ale nemůžu si vzpomenout.“ Jeremy vzpomínal na dobu před svým studiem zde, věděl, že o něm už slyšel.

„No byl v novinách. Myslím, že jednu dobu až moc. Nepsalo se o něm moc dobře, teda aspoň v době, kdy jsem měla k novinám přístup. Co psali potom, to nevím.“

„Merline Hermiono, řekni všechno, jinak tu budeme sedět věčně!“

„Ale já vám to nechci říct. Když on nechtěl, abychom věděli, jak se jmenuje, tak k tomu měl určitě důvod. Chce mít klid, tak jste to říkaly, a jestli si někdo vybaví, kdo to je, mohl by ho začít otravovat ať už z jakéhokoli důvodu. Už stačilo, že jsem vám řekla jeho jméno, to jsem taky neměla dělat“ mírně zvýšila hlas, až se za ní otočili ostatní od okolního stolu.

„Uklidni se jo. Tak jestli nechceš, nám to říkat nemusíš.“

„Fajn.“ S tím vstala a odešla ze síně. Jak procházela dveřmi, cítila na sobě pohled černých onyxových očí.


End file.
